


Личное дело

by Astrellka



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romance, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Иногда обычное дело становится чем-то личным. Команда Чандлера сталкивается с серийным убийцей и решает заманить его в ловушку. TW: упоминаются жестокие убийства и членовредительство.
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012. Размещение на других ресурсах запрещено.

Инспектора Чандлера тошнило.  
  
Это был не первый его труп и, очевидно, не последний, но изуродованное тело Оливии Дуглас произвело на Джозефа Чандлера – а в особенности на его желудок – особое впечатление. Майлз говорил, такое бывает даже с опытными полицейскими: что-то задевает тебя до глубины души – и внезапно такое преступление становится чем-то личным. Что ж, сегодня Джо мог с полной ответственностью сказать, что подобное чувство теперь есть и в его архиве.  
  
Он всё же дождался предварительного заключения от Льювеллин, шагнул за порог палатки, прячущей от любопытных взглядов жуткий труп, и только после этого, стянув маску с лица, позволил своему желудку продемонстрировать окружающим вчерашний ужин.  
  
\- Морепродукты! - недовольно поморщился вышедший следом Майлз. – Завязывай с этим. Джуди говорит, слишком много отравлений в последнее время.  
\- Рэй! – простонал и без того униженный инспектор. – Прошу тебя!  
  
Сержант буркнул что-то недовольно-едкое, хлопнул его по спине и направился в сторону ленты, ограждавшей место преступления от зевак. Чандлер вытер губы платком, брызнул в рот освежителем дыхания, борясь с желанием отвинтить колпачок и глотнуть прямо из флакона, а затем присоединился к Майлзу, беседующему с ассенизатором, обнаружившим труп.  
  
Оливию нашли за небольшим индийским ресторанчиком. Убийца даже не потрудился спрятать тело, словно ему было всё равно, как скоро преступление обнаружится.  
  
\- Давай-ка, приятель, ещё раз повтори, как ты нашёл труп? – переспросил Майлз, когда Чандлер приблизился к ним.  
  
Ассенизатор, невысокий тощий парень с водянисто-голубыми глазами, сдвинул бейсболку на затылок и пожевал губами.  
  
\- Говорил же уже. Приехал как обычно за мусором, смотрю, на мешках валяется какая-то девка. Думал, напилась, хотя за местной забегаловкой такое обычно не водится. Маниш, ну, хозяин кабака, из этих, которые алкоголь не признают, - он задумался, почесал нос и добавил:  
\- Смена-то сегодня не моя, напарник попросил подменить. Как знал, с-сука.  
\- Что вы сделали, когда увидели тело? – спросил Чандлер.  
\- Сначала попинал, думал, проснётся. Смотрю – не шевелится. Тогда я рукою – хвать! – а она того, дохленькая. А тут ещё жена Маниша вышла, завизжала так, что хоть уши затыкай. Можно мне уже идти, а то менеджер и так взъелся, что я тут застрял?  
\- Что думаешь? – спросил Джо у Майлза, когда тот отпустил ассенизатора, записав предварительно его данные.  
\- Место тихое, соседи рано ложатся спать. Можно выкинуть хоть десяток трупов. Пойдём поговорим с Манишем.  
  
На лице грузного, обильно потеющего индуса не было ни кровинки. Он то и дело вытирал платком лоб, но всё равно проигрывал эту борьбу с собственным телом, и тоненькие струйки пота бежали по его вискам. Рядом рыдала худенькая женщина в сари.  
  
\- Жена Маниша, - пояснил Майлз, но Чандлер уже и сам догадался.  
\- Она думает, что ресторан теперь закроют, - нервно пояснил супруг плачущей дамы. – Я сказал ей, что это не так, но она мне не верит. Иди в дом, Таруни, нечего реветь!  
\- Да-да, не волнуйтесь, миссис Маниш. Райли проводит вас, - добавил Чандлер.  
\- Идёмте, дорогая! – Меган обняла женщину за плечи, и они скрылись за резными дверями.  
  
Чандлер вздохнул и повернулся к Манишу. Неопрятный вид индуса раздражал его, хоть Джо и понимал, что тот не виноват в том, что так потеет. Всё же Чандлер предпочёл бы побыстрее закончить допрос и вернуться в участок, чтобы в спокойной обстановке поразмыслить над делом.  
  
\- Итак, мистер Маниш, - обратился он к свидетелю, - расскажите нам всё, что знаете...  
  
***  
  
\- У Оливии не было врагов.  
  
Темноволосая женщина с усталым лицом комкала в руках платок, но глаза её были абсолютно сухими и пустыми, как это бывает, когда горе слишком велико.  
  
\- Расскажите нам о ней, - тихо попросила Райли.  
\- Она была очень хорошей девочкой. С самого детства… Мы не ссорились, даже когда у неё начался переходный возраст. Мечтала стать парикмахером, работала в магазине неподалёку от дома, чтобы накопить денег на курсы. У неё всегда было много друзей. Не представляю, кто мог с ней это сделать…  
\- У неё был парень?  
\- Жених. Его зовут Адам. Они дружили с детства, а с прошлого года стали встречаться. Хороший мальчик, он работает в автосервисе.  
\- Нам понадобится его адрес.  
\- Да-да, я понимаю…  
  
Миссис Дуглас осеклась на полуслове, прижала платок к губам и закрыла глаза. Сопровождавший её мужчина в инвалидной коляске взял её за руку, но она как будто даже не заметила этого.  
  
\- Адам Персон – хороший парень, - сказал он. – Всё прошлое лето он помогал мне с машиной в свободное время. Ручаюсь, он никогда бы не обидел Олив.  
\- Нам всё равно придётся с ним поговорить, - Райли записала в блокнот адрес Адама. – Вы давно знали Оливию?  
\- Семь лет, с тех пор, как переехал в Уайтчепел. Я живу по соседству с Минни и Олив.  
\- Дерек нам очень помог, когда умер мой муж, - внезапно произнесла миссис Дуглас. – Взял на себя организацию похорон и вообще заботился о нас первое время, пока я не встала на ноги.  
\- Когда умер ваш муж?  
\- Пять лет назад. Несчастный случай.  
\- Расскажите про вчерашний день.  
  
Руки миссис Дуглас вновь принялись тискать платок.  
  
\- Знаете, с тех пор, как мне позвонили, я всё время прокручиваю его в голове, и, понимаете, это был совершенно обычный день. Утром Оливия ушла на работу, в обед я ей позвонила, чтобы договориться насчёт вечернего меню, она сказала, что встречается с Адамом и будет поздно. Мы с Дереком поужинали – он всегда ужинает у нас по четвергам, - потом я смотрела телевизор и в половине одиннадцатого легла спать. У Олив свои ключи, и она – взрослая девочка, мне не надо её ждать…  
  
Миссис Дуглас наконец расплакалась:  
  
\- Я же даже ни о чём не знала, пока мне не позвонили! Думала, она спит у себя в комнате. Я ничего не знала, даже не подозревала…  
\- Такого никогда не ждёшь, - тихо сказала Райли. – Я очень сочувствую вашему горю.  
  
Она подождала, пока её собеседница немного не успокоилась, а затем уточнила:  
  
\- Оливия сказала, что собиралась вечером встретиться с Адамом Персоном?  
\- Да… Но вы же не… Вы же не подозреваете Адама? – встревоженно спросила миссис Дуглас и почему-то посмотрела на Дерека Тичборна.  
\- Мы пока никого не подозреваем, - поспешила успокоить её Меган. – Но мы должны поговорить с Адамом, таков протокол. Возможно, он последний, кто видел её в живых.  
\- Пусть Кент и Манселл допросят Персона, - сказал Джо, когда Райли доложила ему о результатах беседы с матерью погибшей. – Возможно, это наш парень.  
  
Он изо всех сил оттягивал тот момент, когда надо было спуститься в морг за окончательным вердиктом патологоанатома. Можно было бы послать Майлза одного или попросить Кэролайн подготовить заключение и принести его в отдел, но отчего-то Чандлеру казалось, что это будет предательством по отношению к Оливии Дуглас. Он провёл несколько минут в своём кабинете, усиленно втирая в виски тигровый бальзам, а потом решительно отправился в морг. Майлз уже ждал его.  
  
\- Наконец-то! – проворчал он, увидев Чандлера. – Кэролайн, мы готовы.  
  
Льювеллин со вздохом потянула за молнию на пластиковом мешке, и Джо невольно отвёл глаза в сторону при виде лица с зияющими кровавыми провалами вместо глаз.  
  
\- Смерть наступила от асфиксии, - пальцы Кэролайн легко касались лица и шеи Оливии. – На горле присутствуют характерные следы удушения, сломана подъязычная кость. Теперь посмотрите на расстояние между синяками от пальцев.  
  
Она приложила свою ладонь к следам на шее жертвы.  
  
\- Видите, какая большая ладонь? Я бы сказала, что убийца – мужчина, причём весьма сильный. Обычно при удушении руками остаются следы от больших пальцев с левой и с правой стороны горла в районе сонных артерий, - Кэролайн продемонстрировала, что она имеет в виду, прикоснувшись обеими руками к горлу жертвы. – Но здесь не тот случай. Я наблюдаю один след от большого пальца с левой стороны и смазанные следы от остальных пальцев правой руки – справа.  
  
\- Её задушили одной рукой? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Майлз.  
  
Льювеллин кивнула.  
  
\- Скорее всего, убийца – правша. Эту теорию подтверждают и синяки на левом запястье жертвы. Я напишу об этом подробнее в своём отчёте. Дальше. Смерть наступила между полуночью и тремя часами утра, возможно, позже: ночь была холодная, тело остывало быстро.  
  
Она указала на багровые полосы на запястьях и лодыжках жертвы:  
  
\- Какое-то время она была связана. Несколько ногтей обломаны, вероятно, она сопротивлялась. Есть также след укуса на груди. Судя по отпечатку зубов, след принадлежит человеку. Глазные яблоки были удалены после смерти. Скорее всего, убийца воспользовался ножом, но с уверенностью сказать не могу.  
\- Если у него был нож, зачем нужно было её душить? – пробормотал Чандлер, вновь борясь с тошнотой.  
\- Может, это его заводило? – буркнул Майлз. – Кэролайн, есть следы сексуального насилия?  
\- Есть, - патологоанатом указала на синяки в области паха. – Я обнаружила следы грубого проникновения как во влагалище, так и в области ануса. Следов спермы нет.  
\- Мерзавец был предусмотрителен, - поморщился Майлз.  
\- Судя по содержимому желудка, последний приём пищи был за пять часов до смерти, - продолжила Льювеллин. – Отправила содержимое на экспертизу, результат будет сегодня вечером. Если найду что-нибудь ещё, я вам сообщу.  
\- Спасибо, Кэролайн, - Майлз повернулся к Чандлеру. – Надо выяснить, где она ела в последний раз, тогда можно будет точнее установить время смерти.  
\- Кент и Манселл поехали к её парню, с которым она должна была встретиться вечером накануне убийства, - пробормотал Джо, с трудом отводя взгляд от пластикового мешка, в который помощник Льювеллин снова упаковал тело Оливии. – Скоро у нас будет информация.  
  
***  
  
Эмерсону Кенту не нравились такие парни, как Адам Персон. Слишком красивые, слишком спортивные, слишком идеальные. Даже то, что Персон несомненно скорбел по Оливии Дуглас, не вызывало у Кента симпатии.  
  
\- Не могу поверить в то, что Олив больше нет, - Адам бросил через плечо нервный взгляд на коллег по автомастерской, наблюдавших, как он разговаривает с детективами. – Миссис Дуглас, наверное, с ума сходит от горя.  
\- Она говорит, вы с Оливией собирались пожениться.  
  
Персон грустно усмехнулся:  
  
\- Они все этого очень хотели.  
\- Они?  
\- Миссис Дуглас и мои родители. Мы с Олив дружили с детства, так что, понимаете, когда мы начали встречаться, они сразу же стали обсуждать, где будет свадьба.  
\- Но у вас были другие планы?  
\- Конечно, - Адам вытер руки, испачканные машинным маслом, о комбинезон. – Ни я, ни Оливия не заглядывали так далеко, нам просто было весело вместе.  
\- Когда вы видели мисс Дуглас в последний раз? – по тону Манселла Кент понял, что Персон не нравится и ему тоже.  
\- Вчера, - пожал плечами Адам. – Мы поужинали вместе, потом пошли в кино с друзьями. Потом я отвёз её домой и больше не видел.  
\- Во сколько вы расстались?  
\- В половине двенадцатого, может, чуть позже. Я высадил её у дома, мы поцеловались, она помахала мне рукой с крыльца. Вот и всё.  
\- Вы видели, как она вошла в дом?  
\- По правде говоря, нет, - Персон снова бросил взгляд на остальных механиков и, словно решив что-то для себя, вытащил пачку сигарет. – Мотор заглох, мне пришлось залезть под капот. Когда я захлопнул крышку, Олив уже не было.  
  
Кент и Манселл переглянулись. Им в голову, похоже, пришла одна и та же мысль.  
  
\- Во сколько вы были дома? – спросил Кент.  
\- Около часа ночи.  
\- Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете? – недовольно поинтересовался Персон. – Вы же не подозреваете в убийстве Оливии меня? Это просто смешно!  
\- Это обычная процедура, - холодно сказал Кент. – Мы устанавливаем алиби всех людей, которые видели мисс Дуглас вчера вечером.  
  
Адама, казалось, успокоил его ответ, и он вытряхнул из пачки сигарету.  
  
\- Что ж, - сказал он, закуривая, - тогда со мной вам повезло: у меня стопроцентное алиби. У меня есть два свидетеля, способных подтвердить, что, когда мы с Оливией расстались, она была жива и невредима. Моя сестра ещё не спала, когда я вернулся домой, так что вы можете уточнить у неё, во сколько я был дома.  
\- Нам понадобятся фамилии и адреса ваших друзей, - сказал Кент, открывая блокнот.  
  
В глубине души он уже понимал, что им досталась пустышка и, скорее всего, слова Персона окажутся правдой.  
  
***  
  
\- Итак, - сказал Чандлер, оглядев свою команду, - что нам известно?  
  
Он посмотрел на доску, где была прикреплена фотография Оливии Дуглас. Вернее, две фотографии – прижизненная и посмертная – но на вторую Джо старался не смотреть, равно как и все остальные.  
  
\- Жертва – Оливия Дуглас, двадцать один год, из благополучной семьи, без криминального прошлого. В последний раз её видели около половины двенадцатого на крыльце её дома. А через шесть часов её тело нашли в мусоре в пяти кварталах от того места, где она живёт. Вопрос: как она туда попала? Льювеллин говорит также, что убийца должен быть весьма силён: он задушил Оливию одной рукой.  
\- Адам Персон довольно силён, - пробормотал Кент, а затем жалобно добавил:  
\- У него алиби. Два свидетеля подтвердили, что он действительно высадил Оливию на крыльце, а затем уехал. Сестра также подтверждает, что он был дома в час ночи и оставался там до восьми утра.  
\- Других подозреваемых нет? – уныло поинтересовался Джо.  
  
Кент пристыженно покачал головой, словно в том, что у Персона есть алиби, оказался виноват лично он:  
  
\- Как и говорила её мать, Оливию все любили. Мы опросили соседей, друзей, коллег с работы, все говорят одно и то же: ни у кого не было мотива причинять ей зло.  
\- Все любили, но кто-то убил, - пробормотал Бакан вполголоса, но эта реплика всё равно привлекла всеобщее внимание.  
\- Эд, ты хочешь что-то сказать? – с надеждой спросил Чандлер.  
  
Рипперолог поднялся с места и потряс тоненькой папкой со штампом архива.  
  
\- Я нашёл похожее дело. В 1927 году некая Элизабет Нортон была убита у себя дома. Сначала полиция посчитала дело неудачным ограблением, если бы не одно «но».  
  
Бакан сделал драматичную паузу.  
  
\- Убийца выколол ей глаза. Инспектор, который вёл дело, предположил, что причиной такой жестокости послужила личная неприязнь, и оказался прав. Элизабет убил отвергнутый ухажёр, которого она посчитала слишком некрасивым и имела глупость высказать свое мнение вслух.  
\- Считаешь, что дело Оливии подходит под этот случай?  
\- Такие травмы всегда завязаны на личных взаимоотношениях, - пожал плечами Бакан.  
\- Но Персон утверждает, что у них всё было хорошо, - возразил Кент, бросая быстрый взгляд на Чандлера, словно ища подтверждения. – Они не ссорились, не ругались. Друзья, с которыми Оливия и Адам проводили время накануне убийства, подтверждают, что никаких конфликтов не было, и расстались они в хороших отношениях.  
\- Я не говорю, что это был бойфрэнд, может быть, кто-то другой из её знакомых. Кто-то, кого она отвергла. Возможно, бывший парень.  
\- Нужно ещё раз проверить всех её знакомых, - решительно сказал Чандлер. - Опросите ещё раз Персона, друзей, коллег, бывших одноклассников и соседей. Если Бакан прав, это личное. Оливия была довольно привлекательной девушкой, у неё должны были быть приятели и до Персона.  
\- А если неправ? – подал голос Манселл.  
\- Если неправ, тогда убийцу мы будем искать до второго пришествия, - мрачно сказал Кент.  
  
***  
  
\- Миссис Дуглас? Можно задать вам несколько вопросов?  
  
Чандлер продемонстрировал свой жетон, и, когда мать Оливии закрыла дверь, чтобы снять цепочку, бросил короткий взгляд на недовольно сопящего Майлза.  
  
«Какого чёрта, Джо? Ты не доверяешь Райли?» - ворчал сержант, пока они ехали на встречу. Джо доверял. Просто он не мог объяснить Майлзу, что это дело стало для него личным и что он не успокоится, пока не найдёт того, кто сделал это с Оливией.  
  
\- Входите, - миссис Дуглас открыла дверь и посторонилась, приглашая детективов в квартиру.  
  
Бывать дома у жертв – непростая задача. Каждый раз, попадая в такую ситуацию, Чандлер думал о том, что в этих помещениях всё ещё живёт душа жертвы. Здесь всё напоминает родственникам погибшего о том, чего они лишились.  
  
Миссис Дуглас села в кресло у окна, жестом указав гостям на диван. Джо аккуратно опустился на краешек. Майлз остался стоять у него за спиной.  
  
\- Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов об Оливии, - негромко кашлянув, сказал Чандлер.  
\- Похороны будут в субботу, - несколько невпопад ответила миссис Дуглас. – Я хотела в пятницу, но Дерек убедил меня, что в субботу придёт больше народа. Мне обещали отдать тело Олив к этому моменту. Хоронить придётся в закрытом гробу, конечно.  
  
Джо растерянно посмотрел на Майлза. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Соболезную, - выдавил из себя инспектор. – Если позволите, я приду на службу.  
\- О, нет, мы не будем отпевать её, - миссис Дуглас, казалось, на мгновение вышла из своего оцепенения. – Олив была далека от религии. Просто гражданская панихида. Все скажут несколько слов в память о моей девочке.  
\- Понимаю, - Джо сделал попытку снова вернуться к причине своего визита. – Миссис Дуглас, мы бы хотели…  
\- Кто сделал это с моей дочерью? – сухие строгие глаза смотрели прямо на него, и от этого Чандлер чувствовал себя неуютно и виновато.  
\- Мы ищем этого человека, - резко сказал Майлз, и его скрипучий голос подействовал успокаивающе и на Джо, и на миссис Дуглас. – Он должен быть наказан за то, что совершил. Но нам нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - из карающей Немезиды мать Оливии мгновенно превратилась в разбитую горем пожилую женщину. – Что вы хотите знать?  
\- Были ли у Олив ухажёры до Адама Персона? Может быть, кто-то из них затаил на неё обиду?  
\- У неё всегда было много кавалеров, - грустно улыбнулась миссис Дуглас. – Но она была честна со всеми и никому не давала ложной надежды. До Адама она встречалась со Стюартом Бронсоном, но он сейчас служит в Ираке. А до этого – с Майклом, не помню его фамилии…  
\- Смит. Его фамилия – Смит.  
  
Мужчина в инвалидной коляске вкатился в комнату и, искусно лавируя между предметами мебели, добрался до окна.  
  
\- Дерек Тичборн, - представился он. – Я – друг семьи.  
\- Вы хорошо осведомлены о личной жизни Оливии, - заметил Майлз.  
\- Мы – соседи. Олив росла на моих глазах, все её романы проходили на моих глазах.  
\- Не знаете случайно, где сейчас этот Майкл Смит? – спросил Чандлер.  
\- Случайно знаю, - усмехнулся Тичборн. – Женился и переехал в Бирмингем. У меня дома есть его адрес, если хотите – могу вам дать.  
\- Да, думаю, нам он пригодится.  
\- У Оливии не было врагов, - повторила миссис Дуглас. Джо заметил, что она держится за руку Тичборна, как за спасательный круг. – У меня даже в голове не укладывается, что кто-то из наших знакомых мог так поступить с моей девочкой.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, Минни, - ласково сказал Дерек. – Пойди и приляг. Я провожу детективов.  
  
Когда дверь квартиры Дугласов захлопнулась за ним, лицо Тичборна помрачнело.  
  
\- Я не хотел говорить при Минни, - сказал он неожиданно серьёзно, - но она слишком идеализирует Оливию.  
\- Неужели? – недоверчиво отозвался Майлз.  
  
Джо предпочёл промолчать.  
  
\- Точно вам говорю. Не подумайте плохого, Олив была хорошей девочкой, но она любила играть с огнём. Несколько недель назад я заметил её с одним парнем, и это был не Адам Персон.  
\- Вы знаете, кто это был? – поинтересовался Чандлер.  
  
Тичборн покачал головой:  
  
\- В первый раз его видел. Крутой мотоцикл, кожаная куртка – вылитый Джеймс Дин. Девчонки на таких вешаются. Оливия не стала исключением: вилась вокруг него, как кошка во время течки. Я собирался поговорить с ней: Адам – хороший парень и не заслуживает такого отношения – но не успел.  
\- Сможете опознать мужчину, с которым она была? – быстро спросил Чандлер.  
\- Видел его только со спины, - виновато улыбнулся Тичборн. – Но я записал номер мотоцикла. На всякий случай.  
  
Он сунул руку в нагрудный карман, выудил из него мобильный телефон и прочитал номер.  
  
\- Не уверен, насчёт последней цифры, - сказал он, когда Чандлер записал информацию.  
\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Джо. – Спасибо, мистер Тичборн, вы нам очень помогли.  
\- Пустяки. Главное – найдите того мерзавца, который сделал это с Оливией.  
\- Найдём! – пообещал Чандлер.  
  
Тичборн протянул ему руку, и Джо не смог отказать. Их рукопожатие было коротким, но крепким. Затем Дерек кивнул детективам и подъехал к соседней двери.  
  
\- Здесь я и обитаю, - весело сказал он. – Если что – звоните, буду рад помочь.  
\- Похоже, у нас появилась зацепка, - сказал Джо Майлзу. – Может быть, Оливия вовсе не собиралась возвращаться домой, а ждала, пока Персон с друзьями уедет, чтобы встретиться с Джеймсом Дином.  
\- Проверим, - пообещал Майлз. – И когда мы найдём этого байкера, ему не поздоровится.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Больше всего Чандлера поразило в нем спокойствие. Джо смотрел через стекло на загадочного приятеля Оливии Дуглас и не мог понять, почему тот так равнодушен к происходящему. Было ли это спокойствие безнаказанности, как у Джимми Крея, или уверенность в себе невиновного – выяснить это не удавалось.  
  
\- Как он? – шёпотом, словно подозреваемый мог их услушать, спросил подошедший Кент, передавая инспектору стакан с кофе.  
\- Ждёт, - так же шёпотом ответил ему Джо. – Уже сорок минут прошло, а он даже не пошевелился.  
  
Будто в ответ на эту реплику, мужчина за стеклом переменил позу. Его руки, изящные, с длинными сухими пальцами, легли на стол.  
  
\- Большая ладонь, - отметил Кент, и Чандлер, отпивая из стакана, мысленно с ним согласился.   
  
Кофе был в меру горьким, в меру горячим – словом, таким, какой он любил.  
  
\- Ну, долго мы тут ещё будем на него пялиться? – недовольно спросил Майлз. – По-моему, клиент готов поговорить.  
  
Чандлер в последний раз отхлебнул кофе, вернул стакан Кенту и пригладил волосы.  
  
\- Идём! – скомандовал он сержанту и решительно открыл дверь в комнату допросов.  
\- Сейчас Скип размажет этого пижона, - усмехнулся Манселл, присаживаясь рядом с Кентом.   
\- Посмотрим, - пробормотал Эмерсон, делая глоток из стакана инспектора.  
  
***   
  
«- Этот допрос записывается и будет передан в полицейский участок Уайтчепела. Я – инспектор полиции Джозеф Чандлер, второй присутствующий здесь офицер…  
\- Рэй Майлз.  
\- Пожалуйста, назовите своё полное имя и дату рождения.  
\- Ли Райан, шестое февраля 1979 года.  
\- Вы имеете право на присутствие адвоката…  
\- Я знаю свои права, офицер.  
\- Эээ… хорошо. Вы должны говорить правду и только правду. За дачу ложных показаний вы будете привлечены к суду в соответствии с законом. Вы приняли к сведению предупреждение?  
\- Да, принял.  
\- Вы знаете Оливию Дуглас?  
\- Да.  
\- Как давно?  
\- Несколько недель.  
\- Как вы познакомились?  
\- Я делал покупки в магазине, где она работала.  
\- Работала? Вы говорите о ней в прошедшем времени.  
\- Я знаю о гибели Оливии.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Адам позвонил мне.  
\- Адам? Адам Персон?  
\- Да.  
\- Откуда вы знаете Адама Персона?  
\- Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос.  
\- Напоминаю вам об ответственности за дачу ложных показаний.  
\- Я не лгу, я просто отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос. Имею право.  
\- Эм… хорошо. Когда вы видели Оливию в последний раз?  
\- Две недели назад. За три дня до её смерти.  
\- Цель вашей встречи?  
\- Это личное.  
\- Оливия Дуглас убита, это не может быть личным.  
\- Это личное. Наша встреча была вызвана личными причинами.  
\- У вас была романтическая связь с Оливией?  
\- Нет.  
\- Где вы были в ночь с 3 на 4 сентября?  
\- У себя дома.  
\- Кто-нибудь может подтвердить ваши слова?  
\- Я живу один.  
\- Значит, никто?  
\- …  
\- Протяните, пожалуйста, руку. Правую. Сожмите её вот так.  
\- Что это?  
\- Следственный эксперимент. Да, вот так. Спасибо. Поставьте здесь свои инициалы.  
\- Я могу идти.  
\- Мы вынуждены задержать вас на некоторое время.  
\- Я не убивал Оливию.  
\- У вас нет алиби.  
\- У меня нет мотива.  
\- Как насчёт отвергнутых чувств, сынок?  
\- Это смешно. И не называйте меня «сынок».  
\- С какой целью вы встречались с Оливией?  
\- Я уже сказал, это личное.  
\- Девушка убита!  
\- Я скорблю об Оливии, но наша встреча не имела отношения к её смерти…»  
  
Майлз выключил диктофон. В офисе воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
  
\- И так четыре часа, - нарушил всеобщее молчание сержант. – Этого ублюдка ничто не могло не прошибить. Он не вызвал адвоката, никак не отреагировал на наши слова о предварительном задержании и ни словом не обмолвился о том, что его связывает с Оливией Дуглас и Адамом Персоном.  
\- Будем ждать результатов экспертизы, - пожал плечами Чандлер. – Если следы пальцев совпадут, можно будет запросить у судьи ордер на арест.  
\- А если не совпадут? – спросил Кент.  
\- Кроме размера ладони и мутного свидетельства соседа, у нас на этого парня ничего нет, - мрачно прокомментировал Майлз. – Придётся отпустить его.  
\- Вот чего я не могу понять, - задумчиво сказала Райли, - так это его стремления не отвечать на вопросы о Персоне. Может быть, они в сговоре?  
  
Все посмотрели на Меган.  
  
\- Райли, ты гений! – воскликнул Чандлер. – Кент, Манселл, привезите Персона в управление. Нужно устроить встречу нашим подозреваемым.  
  
***  
  
Как Кент и подозревал, Адам Персон не был в восторге от предложения проехать в участок, но возражать не стал, лишь попросил разрешения переодеться в чистую одежду. Эмерсон не знал, как Чандлер собирался устроить якобы случайную встречу двух подозреваемых, просто от входа отправил шефу смс о том, что они прибыли, подхватил Персона под локоть и повёл его в офис отдела убийств.   
  
С Райаном и сопровождающими его детективами они столкнулись у комнаты допросов.  
  
\- Ли! – Адам рванулся навстречу байкеру, но Кент удержал его за руку. – Ли…  
\- Всё в порядке, Адам, - тихо обронил Райан, проходя мимо, но Персона аж перекосило, когда он увидел наручники на запястьях своего приятеля.  
\- Что он здесь делает? – требовательно спросил он, когда Кент усадил его за стол.  
\- Мы ведём расследование, - сухо ответил Эмерсон и даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Персон ударил ладонью по столу.  
\- Это всё из-за убийства Олив, да? Послушайте, Ли здесь ни при чём.  
\- Мы так не думаем.  
\- Он… - Адам в отчаянии запустил пятерню в волосы. – Послушайте, детектив, я клянусь вам, что Ли и пальцем не тронул бы Оливию!  
\- Почему же?   
\- Да потому что!  
  
Кент откинулся назад, всем своим видом давая понять, что доводы Персона его не убедили, а Манселл принялся демонстративно полировать ногти. Адам закусил губу, бросил затравленный взгляд на стекло, а затем наклонился над столом и прошептал:  
  
\- Я говорю это не для протокола, ясно? Если это только всплывёт где-нибудь, я – покойник.  
\- Мы слушаем вас, мистер Персон, - сказал Манселл, незаметно подмигивая Кенту.  
\- Я… Мы с Ли… Короче, Ли – мой парень, ясно?  
\- Парень? – переспросил Манселл.  
  
Кент шумно выдохнул: он сразу понял, что Адам имеет в виду.   
  
\- Я – гей, понятно, - Персон нервно потёр лоб. – Никто не знает об этом. Ну, то есть, никто не знал, кроме Олив. Родители так достали своими вопросами про девушек, что мы с ней договорились изображать парочку.  
\- То есть, вы с Оливией…? – до Манселла доходило дольше, чем до Кента.  
\- Она прикрывала мою задницу перед предками и ребятами из мастерской. Мы встречались несколько раз в неделю, ужинали вместе, потом я отвозил её домой, мы целовались на крыльце, если видели, что за нами подглядывают соседи или миссис Дуглас, но на этом всё.  
\- Какие отношения связывали Оливию и Райана? – спросил Кент.  
\- Никакие, - пожал плечами Персон. – Они знали друг о друге. Несколько недель назад Олив сказала, что хочет познакомиться с Ли. Он заехал к ней в магазин, они поболтали несколько минут.   
\- Ваш приятель сказал, что видел Оливию за три дня до её гибели. Можете это как-нибудь объяснить?   
\- Да, могу. В конце месяца Ли планировал сменить квартиру, а Олив хотела её снять.   
\- Она собиралась съехать от матери? – удивился Манселл.  
\- Да. Говорила, что у той наконец появилась личная жизнь и что она не хочет мешать счастью миссис Дуглас.  
\- Под личной жизнью, как я понимаю, имелся в виду мистер Тичборн? – уточнил Кент.  
  
Персон кивнул.  
  
\- Вы отпустите Ли? – тихо спросил он. – У него не было мотива для убийства.  
\- У него нет алиби на ночь убийства, - отрезал Кент.  
  
И тут Адам улыбнулся:  
  
\- Тут я, пожалуй, смогу вам помочь. Я позвонил ему, когда вернулся домой. Мы говорили по телефону почти два часа. Вы можете проверить это, позвонив в телефонную компанию.  
\- Мы проверим, - сурово пообещал Кент, бросив взгляд на тёмное стекло.  
  
Чандлер, наблюдавший за допросом из соседней комнаты, повернулся к Майлзу.  
  
\- Ну, что думаешь?  
\- Пидарасы хреновы! – сплюнул сержант.  
\- Я думал, что ты спокойно относишься к гомосексуалистам.  
\- Я не об ориентации, - недовольно буркнул Майлз, - а о тех тайнах, что они развели. Столько времени потратили на них!  
\- Думаешь, алиби Райана подтвердится?  
\- Носом чую, что да. К тому же пришли результаты экспертизы. Длина ладони не совпадает с отпечатками убийцы. Придётся его отпустить.  
\- Значит, мы опять в тупике?  
\- Типа того. Подозреваю, что дело – висяк.  
  
Чандлер вздохнул, всей душой надеясь, что Майлз ошибается. В тот момент он и не подозревал, что должно случиться, чтобы его надежды оправдались.  
  
***   
  
\- Что тут у нас? – Джо чувствовал себя неудобно, приехав в смокинге на место преступления, но вызов застал его в опере, и времени заехать домой и переодеться у Чандлера не было.  
\- Сам увидишь, - голос Майлза не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
Джо натянул комбинезон, мимоходом подумав, что смокинг всё равно придётся отдавать в чистку, и прошёл внутрь палатки. Льювеллин, стоя на коленях, осматривала тело, и когда она отодвинулась, Чандлеру показалось, что у него дежа вю.  
  
\- Эми Леврон, проститутка, двадцать шесть лет, - проскрипел Майлз откуда-то из-за спины. – Найдена час назад пьяницей, завернувшим в тёмный уголок с целью облегчиться. Остальное – видишь сам.  
  
Да, Джо видел.   
  
Тёмные волосы, разметавшиеся по грязному асфальту.   
Безвольно раскинутые руки со следами верёвок на запястьях.   
Кружевную резинку чулка, беззастенчиво выглядывающую из-под задранной юбки.  
И кровавые провалы вместо глазниц.   
  
Его начало мутить.  
  
\- Кажется, у нас маньяк, - как-то очень обыденно сказала Льювеллин. – Девушка задушена так же, как Оливия Дуглас. Присутствуют характерные следы связывания на запястьях и щиколотках, а также синяки в паховой области. Время смерти – от часа до трёх назад, точнее смогу сказать после вскрытия.   
\- Кент и Райли опрашивают подружек Эми, - Майлз положил ладонь на плечо Джо, не отрывавшего взгляд от изуродованного трупа. – Манселл тоже рвался, но я отправил его беседовать с пьяницей.  
\- Всё правильно сделал, - тихо сказал Чандлер. – Извини, мне надо на воздух.  
\- Зачем он это делает? – спросил он у сержанта, когда они вышли из палатки и свежий ночной воздух слегка проветрил его голову.   
\- Затем что этот ублюдок болен! - сказал, словно выплюнул, Майлз. – Нормальному человеку, как тебе или мне, такое даже в голову не придёт.   
  
Джо не был уверен, можно ли его назвать нормальным, но сержант упомянул об этом, как о самом собой разумеющемся, и от этого на душе у Чандлера стало теплее.   
  
\- Пойдём, посмотрим, как дела у Манселла, - проворчал Майлз. – Хотя, бьюсь об заклад, алкаш здесь ни при чём.  
  
Он оказался прав. Подгулявший клерк, вмиг протрезвевший от своей находки, нервничал и заикался, отвечая на вопросы полиции, но, как и сказал сержант, не имел никакого отношения к смерти Эми Леврон: в промежуток времени, когда она погибла, он полировал своей задницей барный стул в квартале отсюда. Парню просто не повезло.  
  
У Кента с Райли дела шли чуть лучше, чем у Манселла. Проститутки не особенно желали общаться с полицией, но, услышав о смерти товарки, согласились ответить на несколько вопросов. Да, Эми работала на углу Фенчёрч-стрит и Марк-лэйн. Не самое хорошее место, но что делать? Нет, у неё не было сутенёра.   
  
\- Она уехала около десяти, - вспомнила одна из девушек. – Подъехал тёмный универсал. Чёрный, может, синий. Эми помахала нам рукой и села на переднее сидение.  
\- Номер не запомнили? – с надеждой спросил Кент.  
  
Проститутка пожала плечами:  
  
\- Это был первый уровень.   
\- Первый уровень?  
\- Клиенты бывают разные. Самые чокнутые – четвёртый уровень. Всякая шушера, которой достаточно потискаться или отсосать в машине – первый. Мы записываем номера, только если клиент – третьего или четвёртого уровня. Эми показала один палец – это был безобидный клиент.  
\- И вы не видели лица водителя?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Спасибо, - Кент записал полученную информацию в блокнот. – Если нам что-то понадобится, мы вас найдём.  
\- А тебе и искать меня не надо, малыш, - подмигнула ему проститутка. – Приходи, обслужу за полцены. Или даже бесплатно, если мне понравится.  
  
Кент покраснел и, провожаемый женским смехом, направился к Райли, беседующей с одной из «мадам».   
  
\- У меня ничего, - со вздохом сказала Меган.  
\- Две проститутки видели, как Эми садилась в тёмный универсал. Говорят, что клиент был безобиден.  
\- Как же, безобиден! – хмыкнула Райли.   
  
Они направились в участок. Выслушав их, Чандлер сказал:  
  
\- Уже кое-что. Это сужает круг поиска.  
\- Ага, - буркнул Майлз. – До половины Лондона. Не факт, что это был универсал, не факт, что наш парень владеет им, а не взял в прокат, и не факт, что это был тот же клиент, что убил Эми.  
\- Ну, будем надеяться на лучшее, - бодро сказал Джо. – А проституток нужно ещё раз допросить. Может быть, они ещё что-то вспомнят. Надеюсь, у Льювеллин найдутся для нас хорошие новости.  
\- Определённо, это тот же парень, - сказала Кэролайн, когда Чандлер и Майлз спустились в морг. – Размер ладони совпадает. Как и предыдущую жертву, бедную девочку задушили, а затем удалили глазные яблоки. Но есть одно отличие.  
  
Патологоанатом развела ноги Эми в стороны, демонстрируя детективам пах жертвы.   
  
\- Она не была изнасилована. Синяки есть у входа во влагалище и на бёдрах жертвы, но я не нашла следов проникновения.  
\- Половая дисфункция? – предположил Чандлер.  
\- Или что-то пошло не так, - проворчал Майлз. – Его просто могли спугнуть.  
  
Кэролайн пожала плечами:  
  
\- Я всего лишь констатирую факты. Находить им объяснение – ваша работа.   
  
***   
  
\- Оливия Дуглас и Эми Леврон, - Чандлер постучал по доске, к которой были прикреплены фотографии жертв, привлекая внимание команды. – У нашего убийцы определённо есть свой тип: высокие худые брюнетки. Кроме внешности, есть у наших жертв что-нибудь общее?  
  
Детективы молчали. Чандлер и сам знал: результаты предварительного расследования были неутешительными. Оливия и Эми вращались в разных кругах, общих знакомых не имели, и даже парикмахеры и гинекологи были у них разные.   
  
\- Есть у кого-нибудь мысли по этому поводу? – Джо ещё раз попробовал призвать команду к мозговому штурму. – Что с подозреваемыми по первой жертве?  
\- У Райана с Персоном есть алиби и три свидетеля, чтобы его подтвердить, - отрапортовал Эмерсон.   
  
Чандлер одобрительно посмотрел на него, и Кент смущённо отвёл глаза. Каждая похвала инспектора отчего-то заставляла его чувствовать себя неуютно. Во всяком случае, так казалось Чандлеру.  
  
\- Что по Эми Леврон?  
\- Ничего, - Райли развела руками. – Конфликтов не было даже с клиентами. Сейчас проверяю её родственников и знакомых, пока ничего.   
  
Джо почувствовал, как его охватывает отчаяние.  
  
\- Эд? – воззвал он к рипперологу, примостившемуся на краю стола. – У тебя есть что-нибудь?  
\- Я по-прежнему думаю, что убийца был знаком, по крайней мере, с одной из девушек, - упрямо заявил Бакан. – То, что он делает с их глазами, похоже на ритуальное ослепление, чтобы не быть узнанным жертвами даже после их смерти.   
\- Демагогия, - презрительно сплюнул Майлз. – Высосано из пальца.  
  
Бакан собрался было что-то возразить, но передумал и обиженно промолчал.  
  
\- Возможно, это был подражатель? – осторожно спросил Кент.  
\- Подробности убийства Оливии не были известны широкой публике, - ответил Майлз.   
\- Итак, - Чандлер почувствовал, что должен взять ситуацию под контроль, - продолжаем работать. Манселл, ты поможешь Райли с родственниками и знакомыми Эми Леврон. Кент, ещё раз опроси проституток. Эд, мне нужно больше информации. Не зацикливайся на одной версии, ищи другие аналогии. Мы должны поймать этого мерзавца.  
  
***   
  
\- Плохо выглядишь, Джо.  
  
Коммандер Андерсон протянул Чандлеру стакан с виски и жестом указал на кресло рядом с собой.   
  
\- Мало сплю, - устало сказал тот, благодарно кивая и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Твоя мать мне всю плешь проест из-за того, что я назначил тебя в Уайтчепел.  
\- У вас отличная шевелюра, никакой плеши, - улыбаясь, запротестовал Чандлер.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Серьёзно, Джо, почему ты не подаёшь рапорт о переводе? В Кенсингтоне есть тёплое местечко, я могу замолвить за тебя слово.  
\- Меня всё устраивает, сэр. У меня отличная команда… и я люблю свою работу.  
\- Даже сейчас?   
  
Солгать у Чандлера не получилось.  
  
\- Сегодня утром нашли третий труп, - признался он.  
\- Твой маньяк с глазами, - Андерсон не столько спрашивал, сколько уточнял.  
  
Чандлер кивнул. Коммандер кивнул на так и не тронутую инспектором янтарную жидкость в стакане:  
  
\- Выпей. Тебе это необходимо. И можешь не волноваться, я не скажу об этом твоей матери.  
\- Сэр!  
\- Шучу. Что думаешь делать?  
\- Не знаю. Не сегодня-завтра эта история окажется в газетах. С одной стороны, нужно предупредить население, с другой – это повредит расследованию. Я в растерянности.  
\- Уверен, ты найдёшь правильное решение, - улыбнулся коммандер.  
  
Джо не был в этом так уж уверен.  
  
\- Сколько времени прошло между первым и вторым убийствами? – спросил Андерсон.  
\- Два месяца.  
\- А между вторым и третьим?   
\- Четыре недели. Думаете, он ускоряется?  
\- Я бы хотел ошибиться, но, боюсь, в ближайшем времени нам стоит ждать ещё одно убийство.


	3. Chapter 3

Печальные прогнозы коммандера сбылись через две недели, когда женский труп с пустыми глазницами был обнаружен на берегу Темзы. По базе отпечатков погибшая проходила как Лили Морган (два привода за проституцию, один – за непристойное поведение).  
  
\- Всё то же самое, что и в предыдущих трёх случаях, - вынесла свой вердикт Льювеллин после вскрытия. – Жертву задушили, а после смерти удалили глазные яблоки.   
\- Её изнасиловали? – спросил Майлз.  
\- Нет. И даже не пытались, судя по отсутствию следов на теле.   
\- Теперь ему достаточно просто убивать, - пробормотал Чандлер.   
\- Есть и ещё кое-что, - сказала Льювеллин. - В этот раз, похоже, преступник спешил: я нашла повреждения слёзной кости со стороны правой глазницы.  
\- И что это означает? – спросил Джо.  
\- Возможно, ему не удалось вырезать глаз неповреждённым.   
\- То есть, он мог не получить того, что хотел?  
\- Не могу утверждать наверняка, но вероятность этого существует.   
\- Значит, в ближайшее время он опять выйдет на охоту, - мрачно процедил Майлз, и Чандлер ощутил настоятельную потребность сменить рубашку.  
  
Новая сорочка пахла свежестью, воротник и манжеты радовали своей идеальной жёсткостью, и, застёгивая запонки, Джо старался сфокусироваться именно на этих ощущениях, а не на заполняющем его ощущении бессилия. Он пригладил волосы, несколько раз вымыл руки, нанёс на виски успокаивающийся бальзам и, только когда навязчивое желание запереться у себя в кабинете и пересчитать скрепки отступило, поднялся в свой офис, где уже собралась команда.  
  
\- Итак, - сказал он, оглядывая своих подчинённых, - что у нас есть по третьей жертве, Лили Морган? Кент?  
  
Детектив-констебль откашлялся и заглянул в свои записи.  
  
\- Я побеседовал с девушками, работавшими с Лили. В последний раз её видели три дня назад, незадолго до полуночи. Описание одежды совпадает с той, в которой её нашли, так что можно предположить, что именно тогда она и встретилась с убийцей. Никто не видел, с кем она уехала. Вообще, у Лили было не очень много друзей. Девушки говорят, она была стервой и любила выпить. Несколько раз у неё случались конфликты с клиентами.  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – Джо внимательно смотрел на молодого подчинённого, и тот слегка покраснел под его изучающим взглядом.  
\- К сожалению, нет, сэр. Извините, сэр.  
\- Вы сделали, что могли, Кент, - грустно улыбнулся Чандлер.  
\- Разрешите сказать, сэр?   
\- Да?  
\- Девушки… проститутки очень напуганы. Они боятся выходить на улицы.  
\- И правильно, - буркнул Майлз, - пусть сидят дома. Чего они хотят? Полицейский эскорт?  
\- Я распоряжусь о дополнительном патрулировании, - пообещал Чандлер, не обращая внимания на замечание сержанта. – Если Льювеллин права и убийство Лили Морган совершалось в спешке, то маньяк в ближайшем времени опять выйдет на охоту. Мы должны обезопасить людей.  
  
Майлз хмыкнул:  
  
\- Думаешь, маньяк не заметит дополнительный патруль на улицах? Это его только спугнёт, он заляжет на дно, и мы его не поймаем.  
\- Полицейские будут в штатском, - возразил Джо. – Они не будут бросаться в глаза.  
\- А может и надо, чтобы они бросались, - задумчиво сказал Бакан.  
\- Что? – опешил Чандлер.  
\- Что ты несёшь, дурья голова? – прорычал Майлз.  
\- Убийца ищет новую жертву. Что если подбросить ему приманку? Как в том деле с отравлением кантаридином?  
  
В офисе воцарилась тишина.   
  
\- Тогда этот метод себя не оправдал, - тихо сказал Чандлер. – Мы тогда чуть не потеряли Мину.  
\- У нас нет ни улик, ни подозреваемых, - Бакан ткнул пальцем в доску с фотографиями мёртвых девушек. – Всё, что у нас есть, это район, где убийца находит своих жертв. Фенчёрч-стрит, Лайм-стрит, Айдол-лэйн – все эти улицы находятся в радиусе 800 ярдов друг от друга! Вот где его зона охоты.   
\- Оливию Дуглас нашли в другом конце Уайтчепела, - возразил Манселл.  
\- Оливия Дуглас – это отдельная история. Она может быть случайной жертвой или триггером. Но остальные!   
\- Я согласен с Баканом, - нахмурился Майлз. – Первая жертва не вписывается в портрет убийцы. Он ищет жертв из зоны риска.   
  
Он впервые согласился с рипперологом, и это был весомый довод. Детективы посмотрели на Чандлера.   
  
\- Я поговорю с коммандером Андерсоном, - пообещал он.   
  
***   
  
\- Нет, - категорически отказался Андерсон.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Вы лишь зря потратите время. Эта теория кажется жизнеспособной, но на деле она потребует значительных человеческих ресурсов и не гарантирует результатов. Вы не сможете охватить весь район.  
\- Позвольте тогда мне обратиться к жителям через СМИ! Убийца где-то рядом, и женщины в опасности.  
\- Мы будем держать это в секрете, пока будет возможно, - отрезал коммандер. – Нам не нужна паника.  
  
А затем, глядя на расстроенного Чандлера, добавил:  
  
\- Но то, что вы делаете в нерабочее время, меня не касается, ясно? Я закрою глаза, если вы вдруг захотите вечером прогуляться по Фенчёрч-стрит и её окрестностям.  
  
На следующий день Джо поделился с командой позицией начальства. После его слов в кабинете повисла продолжительная пауза, затем Райли сказала:  
  
\- Мне придётся нанять няню. Муж на этой неделе в командировке, а дети ещё слишком малы, чтобы оставлять их одних.  
\- Ты, что, сама собралась на улицу? – рявкнул Майлз. – И думать забудь!  
\- Вам нужна приманка, - попыталась возразить она.  
  
Бакан успокаивающе коснулся её руки:  
  
\- Нет-нет, сержант прав, это может быть опасно. Кроме того, Меган, ты всё равно не подходишь. Убийца предпочитает женщин другого типа, таких, как…  
\- …Кент, - внезапно сказал Манселл.  
  
Все остолбенели.  
  
\- Финли, т-ты… - Кент даже начал заикаться от возмущения. – Ты что несёшь, придурок?  
\- А что? – ухмыльнулся Манселл. – Все жертвы – высокие худые брюнетки. Ты как раз подходишь.  
\- Я не женщина!  
\- В темноте никто не заметит.  
\- Да пошёл ты!  
\- Успокойтесь! – Джо повысил голос, чувствуя, что ситуация обострилась. – Финли, эта идея никуда не годится. Мы просто будем патрулировать улицы и следить, чтобы с девушками ничего не случилось.  
\- Вообще-то, это хорошая идея, - пробормотал Бакан, за что был награждён одновременно негодующим и паническим взглядом Кента. – Так у нас больше шансов поймать убийцу...  
\- Я сказал «нет». Я не могу заставить детектива Кента… пойти на такое, даже если это и увеличивает наши шансы, - сказал Джо, бросил взгляд на красного, как рак, Эмерсона. – Это будет простое патрулирование.  
  
Вечером Джо разделил всех на пары – пришлось взять с собой Бакана, чтобы у Кента был напарник – и они отправились ловить убийцу. К концу третьего часа, когда его блокнот был исписан номерами подозрительных тёмных универсалов, а количество высоких худых брюнеток, способных оказаться потенциальными жертвами убийцы, превысило все разумные нормы, зазвонил телефон Чандлера.  
  
\- Это Кент, - посмотрев на определившийся номер, сказал Джо Майлзу и ответил на вызов. – Да, Эмерсон, я слушаю.   
\- Сэр… - даже по телефону Чандлер чувствовал, как смущается детектив, - я тут подумал… В общем, если нужно, я готов… быть приманкой.  
\- Ты уверен? – эта идея всё ещё не казалась инспектору удачной. – В смысле, если ты не хочешь...  
\- Это не совсем то, к чему я привык, - сказал Кент, издав нервный смешок, - но мы должны поймать убийцу.  
\- Эээ, ну ладно, - согласился вконец растерявшийся Чандлер. – Что ж. Если ты не против, тогда завтра мы попробуем.

***  
  
\- Ты скоро? – в который раз поинтересовался Манселл.  
\- Прекрати меня торопить, - огрызнулся Кент из-за закрытой двери.  
  
Мужская часть команды торчала в грязном общественном туалете уже двадцать минут в ожидании Кента, который пытался переодеться в одной из кабинок. Из-за двери доносились возня, сдавленное бормотание и иногда, когда Кент ударялся локтем о фанерные стенки, шипение и ругательства.  
  
\- Может, тебе помочь? – опять не удержался Манселл и попытался заглянуть под дверь, но получил пяткой по носу и обиженно засопел.  
\- Финли, оставь его, - проворчал Майлз.  
  
Чандлер игнорировал происходящее. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы держаться подальше от грязных стен. ОКР и без того давал о себе знать: за это время Джо уже три раза мыл руки.  
  
\- Об этом никто не должен знать, - нервно сказал Кент. – Меня затравят, если эта история выйдет наружу.  
\- Не беспокойся, - пообещал Майлз и наступил на ногу Манселлу. – Если вдруг кто проболтается, заставлю неделю ходить в участок в женском платье.  
  
Чандлер посмотрел на часы. Половина девятого. Скоро начнёт темнеть, а, значит, убийца должен выйти на охоту. Им нужно быть на месте. Он открыл кран, чтобы вымыть руки в четвёртый раз, и в этот момент дверь кабинки открылась.  
  
\- Только не смейтесь, - сказал пунцовый от смущения Кент, неловко поправляя ладонью длинные пряди парика.  
  
В первый момент Чандлер даже не понял, из-за чего было столько возни: вешалка с костюмом, которая была у Эмерсона в руках, закрывала ему обзор.  
  
\- Ого! – Манселл даже присвистнул.  
\- Я всегда знал, что тебе надо было родиться девчонкой, - усмехнулся Майлз.  
\- Да ну вас! – произнёс обиженным фальцетом Кент и повернулся к Чандлеру.  
  
И в этот момент Джо увидел. Короткое тёмно-синее платье едва закрывало угловатые коленки и топорщилось на том месте, где должна была быть грудь, но у Чандлера отчего-то пересохло в горле, а кровь прилила к лицу. Он словно в первый раз увидел своего подчинённого, и реакция собственного тела весьма удивила инспектора.  
  
\- Сэр… всё плохо, да? – Кент смотрел в пол, а не на Чандлера.  
\- Нет, - сказал Джо севшим голосом. – Нет-нет, думаю, вполне подойдёт.  
\- Инспектор слишком деликатен, - проворчал Майлз, - нужна доработка. Эй, Финли, позови сюда Меган.  
\- Это же мужской туалет! – испуганно сказал Кент, но дверь за Манселлом уже захлопнулась.  
\- Где ты раздобыл платье, сынок? – поинтересовался сержант.  
\- Это моей сестры, - неохотно ответил Эмерсон. – Во время беременности она поправилась на три размера.  
  
В этот момент дверь открылась, пропуская Райли с большой сумкой. За её плечом маячил Манселл.  
  
\- Мужчины! – сказала она, увидев Кента. – Я так и знала. Ну-ка, выйдите все! И покараульте снаружи, чтобы никто не вошёл.  
\- Но мы уже опаздываем, - попытался возразить Чандлер.  
\- На такую «девушку» ни один маньяк не клюнет, - возразила Райли. – Выйдите, я сейчас всё поправлю.  
  
Мужчинам пришлось подчиниться. Напоследок Джо поймал умоляющий взгляд Кента и виновато пожал плечами. Он всё ещё не разобрался с собственной физиологией и был уверен, что нуждается в скрепкотерапии.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Райли выглянула за дверь и поманила их рукой.  
  
\- Другой разговор, - сказал Майлз, увидев Кента.  
\- Ты хорошо постаралась, Меган, - улыбнулся Бакан.  
\- Эй, Кент, а твоя сестра так же хорошо выглядит в платье? – ухмыльнулся Манселл.  
  
А Джо ничего не сказал. Что тут можно сказать, когда посреди мужского туалета на высоченных каблуках покачивается длинноволосая брюнетка в обтягивающем платье и с округлостями в нужных местах?  
  
\- Сэр? – спросила брюнетка голосом Кента.  
\- Ты… ты выглядишь хорошо, - Джо пришлось откашляться, чтобы это сказать. – Потрясающе выглядишь, я бы сказал…  
  
В этот момент – к счастью Чандлера – Манселлу пришла в голову идея потрогать Кента за грудь, и неловкие комплименты пришлось срочно свернуть.  
  
\- Мне просто было любопытно, из чего они сделаны, - пожал плечами тот в ответ на возмущенные возгласы Эмерсона.  
\- Из чего надо, - огрызнулся Кент. – И не вздумай лапать меня за задницу, она настоящая.  
\- Эй, голубки, - проворчал Майлз, и детективы-констебли отшатнулись друг от друга, - нам пора выходить на охоту.  
\- Ээээ… есть небольшая проблема, - произнёс Кент. – Я не умею ходить на этих штуках.  
  
Все посмотрели на туфли с каблуками, а затем на Райли. Она развела руками:  
  
\- Что? В соседнем сэконд-хэнде его размера были только такие.  
\- Ладно, - принял решение Чандлер. – Туфли можно надеть на месте. Не будешь никуда ходить, просто постоишь. Стоять ведь ты можешь?  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, - Кент, ухватившись за дверь кабинки, стряхнул с себя туфли и обул ботинки, мгновенно став своего – привычного – роста.  
  
В качестве места засады они выбрали один из перекрёстков Фенчёрч-стрит. Кент должен был подпирать один из ближайших фонарей, Райли и Манселл – страховать его, а Джо с Майлзом собирались патрулировать все улицы района на тот случай, если убийце приглянется кто-то другой. В очередной раз, когда они проезжали мимо Кента, сержант заметил:  
  
\- Отважный парень.  
\- Мы приглядываем за ним, - сказал Чандлер, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида удаляющуюся фигуру у столба. – Ему ничего не грозит.  
\- Я не про это, - отмахнулся Майлз. – Хотя работа под прикрытием требует отваги, особенно, если учесть, что наш убийца – крепкий малый. Я о том, что он не побоялся нацепить на себя женские тряпки и в этом виде выйти на улицу. Он прав – в участке его засмеют, если узнают. Но он хочет поймать маньяка. Из Эмерсона выйдет хороший сержант.  
-Я всегда это знал, - признался Джо и понял, что действительно знал. – Погоди, ты сказал «сержант»?  
\- Ну, - пожал плечами Майлз, - он не вечно будет детективом-констеблем. Рано или поздно он уйдёт на повышение.  
\- Он говорил с тобой об этом? – удивился Чандлер. Его почему-то неприятно кольнул факт, что Кент обсуждал с сержантом такие вопросы в обход него.  
  
Но следующей репликой Майлз успокоил его:  
  
\- Нет. Кент не говорит о таких вещах, ты же знаешь. Но у него есть все шансы получить повышение, если он подаст прошение. В конце концов, когда-нибудь он захочет жениться. А содержать семью на одно лишь жалование констебля – накладно.  
  
Джо был готов поклясться, что в этот момент Майлз подумал о детективе-констебле МакКормике. Сам он ощущал какое-то разочарование. В самом деле, не думал же он, что Эмерсон Кент вечно будет на вторых ролях, делая ту работу, которую не хотят делать остальные. Просто… просто Чандлер привык к тому, что Кент всегда был рядом, помогал и поддерживал его всегда, и когда оказалось, что он может внезапно лишиться этой поддержки, это оказалось… неприятно.  
  
Через четыре часа, когда Майлз уже отчаянно зевал, а Кент держался на ногах только благодаря столбу, Чандлер собрал всех и скомандовал отбой.  
  
\- Все жертвы были похищены до полуночи, - объяснил он. – Если убийца вышел на охоту сегодня, то, скорее всего, он уже добрался до своей цели и нам только остаётся ждать, когда обнаружат следующее тело. Если же нет – продолжим завтра. Всем ясно?  
\- Ясно, сэр, - пробормотал Кент. Губы у него даже в темноте были бескровными от холода.  
\- Доберётесь до дома, констебль? – невольно спросил Чандлер. – Давайте подброшу.  
\- Н-нет, я…  
\- Садись, - Майлз выбрался из машины, уступая своё место Кенту. Я пройдусь, мне недалеко, а тебе ехать на другой конец города. Всё равно твой мотороллер остался на стоянке.  
  
Кент неуверенно уставился на Чандлера. Инспектор кивнул:  
  
\- Садись, я подвезу.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
  
Какое-то время в машине царила тишина. Кент, казалось, клевал носом, а Джо отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на коленках, выглядывающих из-под платья.  
  
\- Замёрз? – спросил Чандлер, заметив, как поёжился Эмерсон, и включил обогрев машины.  
  
Кент благодарно посмотрел на шефа. Глаза, внезапно заметил Джо, у него были совершенно сонные.  
  
\- Ты молодец, - немного помолчав, добавил он. – Когда тебе понадобятся рекомендации, у тебя будут лучшие.  
\- Рекомендации? – испуганно переспросил Кент и вроде бы даже окончательно проснулся. – Зачем?  
\- Ну, ты же не вечно будешь детективом-констеблем, - повторил Чандлер слова Майлза. – Может быть, ты когда-нибудь станешь инспектором или даже интендантом.  
\- Нет, сэр, я хочу остаться в участке, - внезапно выпалил Кент. – С вами, сэр.  
  
Машина слегка вильнула, потому что Чандлер от неожиданности ослабил хватку руля, но быстро спохватился, выровнял автомобиль и только потом посмотрел на Кента.  
  
\- Со мной? – переспросил он.  
  
Звучало это странно, но отчего-то приятно. Кент смутился и принялся изучать свои ногти.  
  
\- Но разве ты не хочешь сделать карьеру? – с каким-то мазохистским упорством продолжал его спрашивать Чандлер. – У молодого человека, тем более, такого способного, должны быть амбиции.  
\- Меня всё устраивает, сэр, - тихо, но упрямо сказал Кент. – Пожалуйста, не надо об этом говорить.  
  
Чандлера это предложение устраивало больше, чем полностью. Он с каким-то смутным беспокойством думал о том, что всё происходящее с ним – непонятно, странно и возмутительным образом выбивается из колеи его привычной жизни. И катализатором этих странностей по какому-то удивительному случаю оказался детектив-констебль Эмерсон Кент. Джо требовалось время, чтобы осмыслить свои чувства по этому поводу.  
  
Когда автомобиль остановился напротив дома, в котором Кент снимал квартиру, Чандлер сказал:  
  
\- Я ценю всё, что ты делаешь, Кент. Если мы и поймаем маньяка, то только благодаря твоей самоотверженности.  
  
Молодой детектив слегка порозовел от похвалы, отвёл глаза в сторону и тихо сказал:  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр. И спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эмерсон, - улыбнулся Джо и, только когда за Кентом закрылась дверца машины, понял, что назвал его по имени.  
  
Всё это было очень странно, и понять, в чем же тут дело, Чандлеру в этот вечер так и не удалось.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро началось с хороших новостей: ночь прошла без происшествий. Джо опасался, что, придя на работу, обнаружит на столе сообщение о найденном трупе без глаз, но, видимо, вчера маньяк занимался другими, не такими кровавыми делами. Сидя за своим столом и в сотый раз перечитывая дело, Чандлер ловил себя на том, что то и дело смотрит на Кента, сидящего напротив. Почему-то после вчерашнего ему трудно было снова видеть молодого детектива в костюме, словно вчерашняя бабочка зачем-то замоталась в кокон гусеницы. Мысли эти были весьма навязчивы и постыдны, поэтому ничего удивительного, что Джо с превеликим трудом дождался вечера, когда команда вновь отправилась патрулировать улицы.  
  
В этот вечер на машине разъезжали Манселл с Райли, а страховать Кента выпала очередь Чандлеру и Майлзу. Наблюдая за тем, как Кент расхаживает по тротуару взад и вперёд – сегодня он чувствовал себя на каблуках гораздо увереннее, чем накануне – Джо сказал сержанту:  
  
\- Я говорил вчера с Кентом о повышении. Он утверждает, что у него нет в планах ничего такого.  
\- Правда? – Майлз сделал глоток из стакана с кофе.  
\- Да. Он говорит, что его всё устраивает и что он хотел бы остаться в отделе. Признаюсь, я рад этому: Кент – член нашей команды, мы через многое прошли вместе.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Ты со мной не согласен?  
\- Ты ведёшь себя эгоистично, - буркнул Майлз.  
\- Что? – Чандлер деланно рассмеялся. – Я не… Он сам хочет остаться в отделе!  
\- Конечно, он хочет, - проворчал сержант. – Твоя ответственность как начальника – сделать так, как лучше для него.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «конечно, он хочет»? – попытался уточнить Джо.  
\- Неважно.  
\- А, по-моему, важно. Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
\- Да все знают то, чего не знаешь ты! – разозлился Майлз и выбросил стакан в урну. – Весь отдел видит, как Кент к тебе относится. Он же боготворит тебя, подражает тебе во всём, а будь его воля – и вовсе сидел бы при тебе и днём, и ночью.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? – растерялся Чандлер. – Ты…  
\- Тихо! – оборвал его Майлз. – Кажется, это наш клиент.  
  
Длинный тёмный универсал медленно остановился возле Кента, прогуливающегося по улице. За тонированными стёклами Чандлер и Майлз, наблюдавшие из переулка с противоположной стороны Фенчёрч-стрит, не видели лица водителя.  
  
\- Райли, - тихо сказал Майлз в рацию, - вы далеко?  
\- Выезжаем на Сэйнт Данстанс Хилл, - послышался голос Меган.  
\- Поторопитесь, но без шума. Возможно, убийца клюнул на нашу приманку.  
  
Водитель универсала опустил стекло и что-то спросил у Кента. Тот подошёл поближе, наклонился к окну, а затем – Джо показалось, что прошли доли секунды – детектив-констебль упал, а мотор универсала взревел, и автомобиль рванулся вперёд.  
  
\- Кент! Кент! – Майлз уже мчался через дорогу прямо к лежащему на тротуаре детективу.  
  
Чандлер бежал за ним, уворачиваясь от снующих туда-сюда машин. Когда они оказались рядом с Кентом, в первое мгновение Джо показалось, что тот просто споткнулся, но потом он заметил чёрное пятно, расплывающееся по синеве платья.  
  
\- Держись, сынок! - сержант приподнял Кента, зажимающего в боку ладонью. – Джо, не стой столбом, вызови подкрепление и скорую!  
\- Сейчас! – Чандлер уже набирал номер. – Это инспектор Чандлер. Нам понадобятся подкрепление и врачи на угол Фенчёрч-стрит и Клементс-лэйн. Офицер ранен!  
\- Сэр, это Тичборн, – Майлз был совсем рядом с Кентом, но тот смотрел только на Джо. – Тичборн, сосед Дугласов. Он узнал меня, когда я наклонился.  
\- Но как…? – Чандлер осёкся на полуслове. – Ладно, неважно.  
  
Машина с Райли и Манселлом притормозила рядом с ними.  
  
\- Езжай с ними! – крикнул Майлз. – Я останусь с Кентом.  
\- Но…  
\- Езжай, тебе говорю!  
  
Чандлер бросил растерянный взгляд на Кента. Тот кивнул:  
  
\- Поймайте этого мерзавца, сэр!  
  
Больше Джо не колебался ни секунды. Он забрался на заднее сидение машины с твёрдым намерением на этот раз не упустить убийцу. Погоня началась.  
  


***

Подходя к стойке регистрации, Чандлер подумал, что он слишком часто бывает в этой больнице. Сначала – Майлз, затем история с Кентом и братьями Крей. И вот опять. Он показал медсестре за стойкой свой жетон, накинул на плечи белый халат и направился в сторону палаты Кента.  
  
Эмерсон сидел на кровати, бледный, но вполне живой. Чандлер остановился в дверях, наблюдая, как тот пытается надеть рубашку и морщится от боли в боку.  
  
\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он.  
  
Кент поднял голову и улыбнулся так, что у Джо даже дух захватило. В этой улыбке было всё: радость, удивление, восторг и обожание. Почему он раньше этого не видел?  
  
\- Я справлюсь, сэр, - сказал Кент, но Чандлер всё равно подошёл поближе и помог ему вдеть руку в рукав.  
\- Врачи говорят, ты везунчик: ни один орган не задет. Тебя отпускают домой?  
\- Да, сэр, - неловко кивнул Кент, а потом спросил:  
\- Вы поймали его?  
\- Он мёртв, - коротко ответил Чандлер.  
  
Он позже расскажет Кенту, что во время погони машина Тичборна перелетела через ограждение моста и упала в Темзу. Когда универсал подняли из воды, убийца был уже мёртв. «Лёгкая смерть», - сказал Майлз, когда узнал.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кент. – В смысле, хорошо, что больше не будет убийств.  
\- Таких – не будет. Будут другие, к сожалению.  
  
Кент нахмурился, и Джо тут же пожалел о сказанном. Пытаясь загладить свою внезапную циничность, он спросил:  
  
\- Подвезти тебя домой? – и отчего обрадовался, когда Кент счастливо закивал.  
  
Всю дорогу они ехали молча, и Чандлер даже не заметил, когда Кент заснул. Обнаружил он это, только когда припарковался: повернулся к Эмерсону, чтобы попрощаться и пожелать скорейшего выздоровления, – и замер, глядя на его спокойное и какое-то по-детски счастливое лицо. Женское платье и парик были убраны в пакет, а в больнице Кент переоделся в свой костюм, но теперь Чандлеру трудно было отделаться от этих воспоминаний.  
  
Упрямый тёмный локон лёг на лоб Кента, и Джо неожиданно для себя протянул руку, чтобы отвести его в сторону, когда Эмерсон открыл глаза.  
  
\- Я… - кашлянул Чандлер, поспешно убирая руку, - я хотел проверить, нет ли у тебя температуры.  
\- Проверьте, - предложил Кент хриплым голосом.  
  
Ситуация складывалась дурацкая. Наконец Джо протянул руку, коснулся лба Кента и быстро убрал руку.  
  
\- Кажется, всё в порядке, - пряча глаза, сказал он.  
  
Кент вздохнул, кивнул, соглашаясь, и взялся за ручку двери.  
  
\- О тебе есть кому позаботиться? – внезапно спросил Чандлер.  
\- Я живу с двумя соседями, - пожал плечами Кент и поморщился от боли. – Но они, наверное, сейчас на работе. Да ладно, ничего страшного. Спасибо, что подвезли, сэр.  
  
Он подхватил пакет с вещами и медленно направился к дому. Чандлер смотрел ему вслед и сорвался с места, только когда Кент взялся за дверную ручку.  
  
\- Погоди! – запыхавшись, крикнул он. – У тебя же в доме нет лифта, да?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- На каком этаже ты живёшь?  
\- На четвёртом, сэр.  
\- Давай пакет.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Давай пакет и обопрись на меня. Я помогу тебе подняться.  
  
Кент немного помялся, затем вроде как решился и неловко обхватил Чандлера за плечи. Инспектор обнял его за талию, стараясь не касаться раны. От Кента пахло больницей и чем-то сладковатым (Чандлер решил, что это запах косметики), он ужасно нервничал и то и дело пытался отодвинуться, пока Джо, наконец, не прикрикнул на него. Восхождение на четвёртый этаж оказалось утомительнее штурма Эвереста – так, во всяком случае, показалось Чандлеру. Когда он прислонил бледного Кента к дверному косяку, пот с них обоих катился градом.  
  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - прошептал Эмерсон.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Чандлер, опираясь на стену. – До кровати сам доберёшься?  
\- Конечно. А вы… зайдёте?  
  
Джо хотел было отказаться, но потом заметил, что испачкал ладони в побелке.  
  
\- Воспользуюсь твоей ванной, если позволишь.  
  
Кент вроде бы хотел возразить, но затем кивнул:  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Они прошли через тёмный коридор («извините, сэр, кажется, лампочка перегорела, вот сюда, осторожно, не споткнитесь!»), и Кент отпер дверь своей комнаты.  
  
\- Извините, сэр, у меня не убрано. Проходите.  
  
На взгляд Чандлера извиняться Кенту было не за что. В комнате, обставленной мебелью из Икеи, было довольно чисто. Во всяком случае, ОКР никак не спешил себя проявить.  
  
\- Я хотел только помыть руки.  
\- Да, сэр. Одну минуту, сэр, - с этими словами Кент почти выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Чандлер огляделся. У изголовья кровати стояла гитара, единственная дорогая вещь в этой комнате. На книжных полках – учебники по криминалистике и психиатрии, классика и несколько романов Фаулза. Одно фото на тумбочке у кровати, вероятно, с матерью и сёстрами. И одно, на котором Чандлер обнаружил весь отдел убийств в полном составе, на полке.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - Кент стоял в дверях и выглядел слегка запыхавшимся. – Ванная комната по коридору налево.  
  
Чандлер кивнул и отправился мыть руки. Когда он вернулся, Кент уже наливал чай в толстостенные разномастные чашки. Джо хотел сказать, что он заглянул только на минутку, но Кент был так радушен, что у него не хватило сил отказаться.  
  
\- Почему он? – внезапно спросил Эмерсон. – И как?  
  
Вопрос был понятен, но ответа на него Чандлер не знал. Он поставил чашку на стол, поправил манжеты и, не поднимая глаз, сказал:  
  
\- Мы предполагаем, что он был влюблён в Оливию. В тот вечер он заманил её к себе, попытался объясниться, но что-то пошло не так, и Тичборн впал в состояние аффекта. Он был очень силён – у инвалидов-колясочников сильные руки и плечевой пояс – у Оливии не было шансов. Тичборн убил её, заметая следы. Бакан был прав – это личное. А потом, видимо, он понял, что убийство возбудило его гораздо больше, чем насилие. И с тех пор пытался воссоздать его при помощи других жертв.  
\- И ведь всё это время он жил рядом с её матерью, помогал ей организовывать похороны, - с ненавистью в голосе сказал Кент.  
\- Да.  
  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Затем Чандлер поднялся:  
  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Я провожу вас, - Кент, морщась, начал привставать с дивана, но не удержал равновесие и упал бы, если Джо не подхватил его.  
  
Их лица оказались совсем рядом. Джо опять почувствовал исходящий от Кента запах больницы и тот, другой, но, прежде чем он успел идентифицировать второй, Эмерсон потянулся к нему и неуклюже ткнулся губами куда-то в угол рта. Его ресницы щекотали щёку Джо, а в голове ошарашенного инспектора навязчивым рефреном звучали слова Майлза: «Кент тебя боготворит!».  
  
\- Кент, - почему-то шёпотом сказал Джо, - я могу ошибаться, но ты меня только что поцеловал.  
\- Да, сэр, - с мукой в голосе отозвался Кент, а затем добавил:  
\- Свалить на наркоз, наверное, не удастся, да?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джо.  
  
Он по-прежнему продолжал поддерживать Кента в своих руках. Почему-то ему и в голову не пришла мысль отстраниться, словно это было абсолютно естественным – обнимать другого мужчину. Обнимать Кента.  
  
\- Ты… - он чувствовал необходимость взять ситуацию под контроль, - ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - Кент смотрел, как побитая собака, но глаз не отводил.  
\- Я не самый простой человек, Эмерсон.  
\- Я знаю, сэр.  
\- И ты всё равно… хочешь?  
\- Да. Всегда. А вы…?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил правду Джо. – Я.. не уверен. У меня ОКР. И у меня никогда не было нормальных отношений…  
\- Отношений? – Кент, казалось, сейчас задохнётся от восторга. – Вы говорите про отношения со мной?  
  
По правде говоря, Чандлер был до чёртиков напуган. Ему до смерти хотелось немедленно положить Кента на диван и бежать, чтобы не оказаться замешанным в деле о сексуальном домогательстве на работе и ещё в бог знает что, включая неведомые ему до этого дня однополые отношения. И он бы так и сделал, если бы Кент снова не потянулся к нему дрожащими губами и в этот раз не сделал бы всё как надо.  
  
Они оба были осторожны: Кент – от благоговения, Чандлер – потому что переживал за рану Эмерсона, а ещё больше потому, что ему было страшно. Но Кент был отважен за них двоих. Может быть, потому что он так долго ждал. Тёплые нежные руки избавили Чандлера от одежды, и он отплатил их обладателю тем же. Это было так странно: позволять к себе прикасаться – а Джо именно позволял, чувствуя себя так, словно лишается девственности. Впрочем, так оно почти и было.  
  
Диковинная смесь ужаса и влечения, охватившая всё существо Чандлера, обострили его восприятие, делая каждое прикосновение Кента восхитительно-обжигающим, заставляющим испытывать такие эмоции, которые – Джо был в этом уверен – он никогда не испытывал. Кент снял с него ответственность за происходящее, полностью взяв контроль в свои руки. Чандлер даже не предполагал, что тот может быть таким… властным, и это возбуждало его ещё больше. Потребность в постоянном контроле окружающего мира, которую диктовала ему болезнь, внезапно оказалась полностью смытой чистейшим, ничем не замутнённым желанием, и когда Кент закончил ласкать его член, доведя его до удивительной твёрдости, в голове у Джо не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме как иссушающей потребности владеть Эмерсоном полностью.  
И тот не заставил себя ждать...  
  
\- Прости, - Чандлер закрыл глаза ладонью. – У меня слишком долго никого не было.  
  
Кент улыбнулся, растянулся рядом – восхитительно-грязный, влюблённый и невероятно довольный – и прошептал, закрыв глаза:  
  
\- Это больше того, о чём я когда-либо мечтал, сэр.  
  
«Это больше того, о чём когда-либо мечтал я», - хотел сказать Чандлер, но вместо этого протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Эмерсона. У них ещё будет время обсудить их мечты.


End file.
